


When I close my eyes (It’s you that I clearly see)

by dawn950123



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese, Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn950123/pseuds/dawn950123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da Vinci's Demon Modern AU.<br/>Hippy/Painter! Da Vinci and job description unknown! Riario</p>
<p>There is someone in Da Vinci's dream, every single night.</p>
<p>10/10 job well done!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Da Vinci's Demons fic! I suck at writing in English so this one is all by Chinese...anyway hope you guys like it:)

1.  
Leonardo Da Vinci最近有许多奇怪的梦境。

这对于他来说并不少见，他之前也遇到过很多不能被纯粹的真理与习惯解释的事情，更不用说有很大一部分是他发现的基础上；但是这次是不一样的。不同于以往那些被毫无意义的光影与线条所充斥的虚幻，Da Vinci在他的梦境中遇到了另一个人，如果可以这么说的话。

他记得梦中的每一个细节，淡绿色的山谷中回荡着夏天独有的湿润的气息；阳光斜射在山脚处的一块草地，让那些新生的植物看起来更像是沾染了淡金色。他赤脚站在柔软的草皮上，任凭温暖的夏风从发丝中穿过。就像是之前的无数个梦一样，只不过这次在逆光的位置下有一个陌生的人影，Da Vinci从来没有见过他，哪怕是在路上的擦肩而过他都能记住，唯独这个影子对他来说是完全陌生的。影子的主人穿着一身黑色，和周围的温暖显得有些格格不入，在梦里Da Vinci试着走上前去，他想问那个人的名字，为什么他会出现在自己的山谷里，但却发现没有一丝声音从喉咙中溢出。他逆着光越走越近，影子的周围缠绕着许多微小的光斑；终于在他能有伸出手臂触碰到那个神秘背影的时候，一股力量将他硬生生地带回现实。

隔着单薄的墙板从邻居家传来了有规律的摩擦加上刚刚呼啸而过的火车鸣笛彻底让Da Vinci意识到所发生的一切只不过是虚幻而已；他皱着眉头下床，试图从昨晚的宿醉中拼凑回还有用的记忆。他一路踏过废旧的颜料板与画布，丝毫不介意小腿上被溅到某种鲜亮的蓝绿色；Da Vinci几乎是半眯着眼睛泡好咖啡，滚烫的液体顺着喉咙流下多少能让头痛变得不再那么难以忍受。

他已经记不起来昨晚到底发生了什么，也许他和几个火辣的妞鬼混了也许没有，几轮伏特加下去之后就连他的脑子也无法保持完全工作。但是那个梦境却在一片混沌中显得格外清晰，嫩绿色的草地和刺目的阳光仿佛就像是真是存在的一样，包括那个黑色的人影，Da Vinci向上帝发誓他从来没有见过梦中的男人，但那一刻他却感觉对方是如此熟悉。

2.

Da Vinci的职业有很多，花花公子，酒鬼，满口胡言的骗子（尤其是Giulino这么认为），发明家，还有画家。但是也像很多落魄的艺术家一样，Da Vinci至今还没能用自己的画笔赚来比房租更昂贵的东西。他有个学徒兼助手叫Nico，正统美术大学毕业，但是目前的工作是在车行推销自行车。但是他们两个看起来谁都不介意目前这种状态，或者说是Da Vinci强迫Nico接受现实，只不过前一种听起来明显比后者要好听多了。

Da Vinci将那个梦讲给Nico听，虽然他的学徒平时早就习惯了自己师父有时候会说些让人根本听不懂的话，尤其是在抽过大麻之后，但Nico总是表现出兴趣绕然的样子，包括这次也不例外。他看着享受烟卷中最后一点叶子所产生的麻痹感的Da Vinci，后者正窝在沙发里闭着眼睛，脸上的表情仿佛看到了什么新奇的事物一样。

“Maestro?”他谨慎地问道，尽量不去打扰艺术家和他所谓的“冥想”。

“嘘…..不是现在，Nico，不是现在。”Da Vinci很显然还沉浸在药物最后的余韵中，一时间屋子里只有静默，不知道过了多久，艺术家对他的学徒说，“我几天前做了一个梦。”  
“和Lucrezia小姐有关？”

“不，大错特错；尽管我承认那位贵族小姐的确有着某些吸引我的地方.....或者说是很多，无所谓这不是重点，”Da Vinci从沙发上直起身，看着Nico的眼睛，“我梦到了一个男人，Nico，一个不折不扣的男人。”

“…..也许是因为你之前见过他？”学徒打开了窗子，让味道慢慢散开。

“看在上帝的份上Nico！我能记得之前见过的所有人，但是他，我敢用Lorenzo的头发发誓，我压根没见过穿一身黑色的男人，再说了谁现在会这么做，一身黑衣服？”

“只是个梦罢了，Maestro，梦代表不了什么。”Nico坐回沙发的另一端，试图在破旧的报纸和外卖盒中找到一个可以落脚的地点。

“恰恰相反，有的时候梦中的内容才是人类所真正的渴望，弗洛伊德说的。”

“所以说，你真正渴望的是一个穿黑色衣服的男人？”Nico半开玩笑地说道，Da Vinci没好气地丢给他一本几个月前的杂志让他闭嘴。“别当真 Maestro，毕竟是弗洛伊德说的。”

“当然也许我只是抽太多大麻了。”Da Vinci在踢了Nico一脚之后拿起速写本，但画出来的都只是些无意义的线条罢了。

TBC


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dream continues.

3\.   
Da Vinci在三天之后第二次做了同样的梦境。

他站在同样的山谷脚下，梦中依然是夏天，只不过从正午变成了黄昏，阳光并不像上次那样强烈，但足够将草地染成更深的金黄色。这一切都感觉太过于真实，相比于一个纯粹的梦来说；他能感觉到风正吹过他的头发，和夏天独有的闷热，但和上次不同，他仿佛有意识这一切都只不过是虚构而已。

那个穿黑色衣服的男人依旧站在相同的位置，因为阳光的原因让他的背影显着更加修长。Da Vinci静静地走过去，说起来有些可笑，即便是在梦中他依然能感受到自己肾上腺素逐渐地增高，那个男人仿佛什么都没有听到一样继续站在原地，Da Vinci发现近距离才能看清，原来他的头发也是如同黑夜般的颜色，他穿着一件到膝盖的大衣，直到艺术家走到离他只有一个手臂距离的时候微微侧头，只露出了半个鼻梁的影子。

“你是谁？”Da Vinci惊讶地发现自己的声音在不知不觉中恢复了，他看着黑衣男人的背影，对方似乎没有任何想要转身或是回答问题的意图。他试图攥紧无力的拳头，“你为什么会在我的梦里？”  
依旧没有回声。

Da Vinci伸出手试图要抓住另一个男人的后领，但就像上次一样，他睁眼发现自己躺在一团破旧的被子中，手脚因为昨夜忘记关窗而吹来的风冻得冰凉，更别提什么见鬼的夏天。  
他心中的疑惑就像是上升的泡沫一样在胸腔沸腾，这是好事，他已经太久没有经历过所谓的谜题了；这让艺术家感觉兴奋，就像是将一个孩子丢在满是乐高积木的迷宫中，而且没人知道最后的奖励会究竟是什么。

他抓过随便放在地板上的颜料瓶，从床板与墙壁的夹缝间找出了一块微微泛黄的画板支在架子上，掸走落下的灰尘，看着微小的颗粒们在空气中无规律地急促旋转着。他试图说服自己的大脑回想起梦中的每一个细节，每一根随夏风摇动的细草，和那个男人被黑色大衣包裹的瘦削肩膀。

Da Vinci的右手微微颤抖，沾了颜料和水的画笔迟疑了很久，终于将一片苍白着上了第一笔明显的颜色，接着便是第二笔，直到后面变成了一个明亮的色块。他是个艺术家，而如今他就要用自己最擅长的方式去解决一个不邀而至但却看似温暖无比的谜题。

 

4\. 

Nico的职业是自行车推销员，在夜店门口发传单的临时工，不敢和女人搭讪的处男，落魄画家的学徒，和他的Maestro一样，Nico除了第一个选项之外能挣来的钱并不多，而且他的大部分时间也都在忙于将试图在酒吧挑衅别人的Da Vinci拖回公寓，所以也印证了第三个选项的真实性。有很多人曾经不理解他为什么会和一个神经兮兮的画家如此亲近，说实话Nico也不知道答案，但他依旧记得几年前他和Da Vinci第一次见面；那时候的Nico抱着一摞欧洲美术史的资料从图书馆出来，在建筑前面的草地上看到了一个正顶着正午太阳不停往上看的男人，那时候的艺术家并没有比现在看上去好多少，只不过更年轻罢了。直到Nico因为好奇走近了才发现原来那个男人正在速写校园里飞行的乌鸦，而他发现无论是构图还是抓型，这个陌生的男人都几乎做到淋漓尽致。

“这些可不是你能从书里学到的。”Da Vinci的眼睛并没有离开那些越飞越远的生物，同时对有些呆滞的Nico说，剩下的事情便顺理成章，直到现在他站在艺术家的公寓门前提着两份外卖拿出钥匙（如果有一天我死了，至少你还能发现我的尸体，他的Maestro这么对他说）。在开门的一瞬间迎接Nico的是扑面而来的寒风，而Da Vinci则弯着腰在画布上试图增加新的色彩，仿佛根本没有注意到窗户完全打开而且现在是见鬼的二月份。

“新的行为艺术，嗯？”Nico放下外卖之后走到Da Vinci身后仔细看着他正在创作的东西，一半的画布被鲜亮的绿色覆盖，在远处则因为起伏的山谷变得更深些；几丝未完成的阳光倾斜着出现在画的左上方，而在右边的留白处则浅浅勾勒了一个模糊的人影，等待着被颜色占满。这和Maestro的之前画风出入很大，Nico看了一会之后才想起前几天艺术家对他说过的，那个不解之梦。

“我需要感觉风的运向，一切都要和梦里完全吻合，这是我唯一能知道他是谁的线索。”Da Vinci一边用手指抹开多余的绿色一边说。完全忽视了Nico放在一旁的外卖，“我说了不要泰国菜。”

“至少我的耳朵不是这么告诉我的。”学徒叹了口气，无奈地打开了自己的那一份，“所以这就是maestro你的梦中情人？”他指了指右边那个黑白勾勒的人影。

“我选择忽视回答你问题中的嘲讽，如果你的本意是他是不是我梦到的男人，答案是肯定的。”

“你有没有想过一切真的可能只是巧合？我的意思是他可能谁也不是，也许只是你买咖啡时站在你旁边的人罢了。”Nico拿起堆在地板上一堆未拆封的信件，其中几行斜体字的手写地址格外在租房广告和超市优惠单中格外显眼，“Lorenzo Medici你打算怎么办？“

“首先我的咖啡都是你买的，如果是巧合的话我更愿意相信世界上真的有独角兽，”Da Vinci用马毛笔刷上最后一片绿色之后站起来活动一下已经半僵硬的上半身，“告诉Lorenzo我会去的，前提是让他别再送这些无聊的东西来了。”

Nico看着堆在墙角那些从没拆封过的包裹叹了口气，他永远不能理解Da Vinci真正的想法，哪怕是在过了这么久之后。艺术家关上窗子之后把自己缩在沙发的角落里，懒洋洋地拨弄着外卖盒里的食物，“下次我要吃墨西哥菜。”

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

5\.   
“你不可能就这么凭空出现在我的梦里。”Da Vinci蹲在他梦中的草地上说。

“没有什么是不可能的。”黑衣男人静静地看着山谷下的一片花丛，它们并没有出现在上一次的梦境中，而现在不远处的深绿逐渐被一丛浅色占据，因为太远了艺术家并不能看清那到底是什么，但他猜测应该是白色，或者鹅黄，就像之前他混合的颜料一样。

他看着黑衣男人的侧脸，刘海被风弄的有些乱，但对方看上去丝毫不在意；他有Leonardo所见过的最完美的鼻梁，棕黑的瞳孔被略微下垂的睫毛挡住，淡色的嘴唇微微抿起，似乎在思索着什么，他的全身被黑色包裹着，但是近距离观察的话会发现他的衣服上每一针裁剪，甚至每一粒扣子都是精心挑选过的，艺术家低头看了一眼自己的白色T恤，有些尴尬地挪了挪身体。

“你从来没有告诉过我你的名字，”Leonardo手臂撑在身后，尽量让自己享受着在现实中并不存在的温暖天气，“Leonardo Da Vinci，顺便说一句；不过你既然能进入我的脑子应该也不难发现它。”

“不，事实上，我并不知道。”黑发男人双手插在口袋中，从最开始到现在他们并没有真正四目相对过。艺术家无聊地抓着身下湿润的野草，遏制住把它们扔在对方身上看看会有什么反应的想法。“和你一样，我确定我们之前并没有见过面，彻头彻尾的陌生人。  
”  
Leonardo夸张地撇着嘴点了点头，拍了拍腿上的草渣站起身来和他并肩，但是眼睛却在不自觉地流连着对方。“所以说，我可以将这一切都叫做命运？一个素未谋面的男人在我每次闭上眼的时候都出现在我梦里，比圣诞老人都要准时；看在上帝的份上我甚至不知道他的名字，你不会是什么杀了人然后在逃的嫌疑犯吧，Signor Black？”

“Girolamo Riario，而且我不觉得嘲讽别人的习惯是一种有趣的行为，Signor Da Vinci.”他虽然这么说着但还是低头勾了下嘴角，Leonardo看到他眼角处的皱纹也微微笑了起来，对方抬头看着艺术家的眼睛，他发现原来黑衣男人，不，Riario的瞳孔颜色比自己想象的还要深，就像是了无边际的黑夜；他轻咳了一声强迫自己转移视线，让更多的注意力试图集中到辨别远处的花朵颜色上。

“我完全赞同。”

 

对于这个意外的侵入者Leonardo并没感觉太过于突兀，他们明明只是见了三次面，在现实中甚至不知道对方是谁，究竟生活在哪里，有着一种怎样的人生；但是艺术家有种感觉，越是接近Riario，他所得到的疑问也便越多，仿佛他是某种能随时迸发的巨大火山，只不过用一种更温和的方式无形般潜入他的梦境。

 

但是就因为这样，在谜题解决的时候才会更有乐趣不是么？

 

 

6\.   
“我说了不，Zo；不的意思就是拒绝，而且我再也不想喝得连谁也不认识然后第二天在公园里醒来，全裸着。”

“上次只是个意外，Vanessa这回从罗马带了些佛罗伦萨根本找不到的东西，”Zoroaster笑着抹了抹自己的鼻子，看着站在碗柜后面不知道做什么的Da Vinci说道，“别告诉我你不想试试，Allen Atwell.”

“如果代价是让什么变态的流浪汉强奸我的话；我想你可以留给你自己了。”Da Vinci目不转睛地走到画布前的旋转椅前，一只膝盖跪在上面慢慢转着，仔细端详着他梦中的景色。Zo不以为然地撇了撇嘴，从沙发上站起来，“所以这都是为了你梦里的男朋友，嗯？你是不是已经为了他每周日都去教堂了？”

Da Vinci没有告诉过任何人他已经知道了黑衣男人的名字，这听起来有些可怕；并不是每个人都能接受和陌生人共享一个梦境；他有的时候甚至也怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉（有些脑部疾病的早期症状也能影响大脑视觉反射的，Maestro，Nico曾不只一次这么对他说过），但是Riario看上去却又是那么真实，仿佛伸出手就能摸到他的衣襟。Leonardo仍然记得在梦中他看到的那双暗如黑夜的眼睛，和笑起来眼角无法掩藏的细小皱纹。

艺术家仿佛感觉自己的大脑被分割成两个截然不同的领地，一方面是因肾上腺素驱使从而破除谜题的本性，而另一方面则是经验警告他别将自己陷入什么万劫不复的结局。但是从现在来看第一种占据了不少的优势，Leorando看着饶有兴趣的Zo，在挣扎了一会之后说“我会去的。”

“什么？”

“Vanessa的洗尘聚会。”

Zo露出了一个我就知道的表情，“晚上九点半，还是原来的地方，”他扫视了一下Leonardo的亚麻裤子和沾满颜料的浅色衬衫，露出了一个否定的表情，“在你把自己收拾好之后，别忘了穿一件洗过的衣服。”

艺术家比了个中指，然后看着自己最好的朋友不以为然笑着走了出门。房间里又恢复了寂静，他看着已经涂上了一小部分颜料的草稿叹了口气，Vanessa两年前离开了自己去了罗马，在丢下了一堆关于他以后人生的诅咒，显然易见他们两个之间并不算是真正的好聚好散，不知道如今的她看到现在的艺术家会是什么表情，也许她知道了这个梦以后会笑Da Vinci一辈子。

忽视尴尬的前女友，这对他来说的确是一个让自己能暂时从那个谜题中脱离而出的好方法。

 

Da Vinci揉了下有些酸痛的眉心，强迫自己别过眼去，忽视那幅暖色的梦境。


	4. Chapter 4

7\. 

 

Da Vinci靠在夜店破旧的墙上，感觉到鼓点正随着电子乐的节奏一步一步渗透进他的血管，和前五分钟之前的不知名药物随着血液的流动一起向大脑奔去，侵蚀着为剩不多的意识。他闭着眼睛，却能感受到自己的视觉从来没那么清晰过；他看到许多彩色的直线将一片黑暗分割成无数块，就像是流星划过后在天空中留下的痕迹一样。艺术家感觉自己的双脚被困在柔软的云层中，药物让他的神智开始变得模糊，唯独那些光速划过的线条，像是大脑上每一条弯曲的沟壑，它们是那么快，快到艺术家来不及辨别到底是什么颜色便已逝去；但它们又仿佛是永恒的，其他感官都已消失，除了他眼前的这片迷离的光谱之外。

他尝试着睁开眼睛，但夜店灯光和黑暗的四周形成对比让艺术家感到头痛；旁边的Zo早已经和一个不知名的金发男生如饥似渴地像两个高中生一样地接吻了，而Nico已经不见踪影，不过Da Vinci能想象出他看到这一幕时候脸上的表情会有多复杂。他压着自己的太阳穴试图将那些幻象驱散，即便是睁开眼睛他似乎都能感觉到那些美丽的，残留的直线。Vanessa果然没骗他们，这是Da Vinci稍微恢复理智之后的第一个念头，他的后脑靠在墙壁的涂鸦上，等着奔腾的血液回归平静。不远处的人群正跟着DJ的节奏一起扭动着身体，时不时还传来女生愉快的调笑声。

药效渐渐地从他的身体中消散，Da Vinci拿起了旁边桌子上的伏特加一饮而尽，用力地从Zo和金发男生的身边挤过去，摇晃着身体走进了卫生间，一股酒精和呕吐物混合的味道扑面而来。Leorando往自己的脸上扑了些水，镜子中他的瞳孔仍然微微放大，手也在颤抖着，他深呼吸了几口气，感觉世界不在那么剧烈地晃动之后便离开了。

随后的夜晚Da Vinci一直站在之前的位置，他能感觉Vanessa和她的女伴们一直往这个方向看来，也许是在嘲笑他，但是他却丝毫不在意；其中几个明显已经不知道自己是谁了的女孩子把他拉进舞池，过了一两支曲子之后再转到下一个目标上。Da Vinci随着音乐随意地晃动着，时不时撞到旁边一脸鄙夷的莫西干头男人，说了一句抱歉之后便准备抽身离开。就在这时他突然看到了一个熟悉的背影，在离舞池不远处的桌子旁，旁边放着一杯酒不知道在和谁侧耳交谈着。艺术家感觉全身仿佛被一股神秘的情绪席卷，之前的混沌也立刻离开了身体；那个身影是他不能再熟悉的黑色，虽然身旁的景物完全不同，喧杂的夜店代替了梦境中温和的山谷，但他依旧能马上在人群中分辨出他的样子。

 

Girolamo Riario.

 

那个黑衣男人，只存在于梦境中的男人，如今活生生地出现在了Da Vinci的面前。

他不顾四周传来的咒骂用力推开了人群，他的心脏在兴奋地跳动着仿佛要震碎鼓膜；那个背影和梦境中几乎如出一辙，只不过现在看起来更加瘦削，在暖红色的灯光下看起来就像被包裹住一层甜蜜的光晕。就在Da Vinci屏住呼吸伸出手即将拍上那个背影的肩膀时，之前不见的Nico不知从哪里跳了出来，硬生生地挡在他的前面，脸上还露出那种典型的，嗨高了的笑容。

“Maestro…..这里太亮了……为什么会这么亮……”学徒口齿不清地说，死死地抓住Da Vinci的手臂，不管他反抗得多么剧烈，为什么磕了药的人力气还会这么大，“而且为什么会有兔子在我眼前跳…..Maestro有一只在你的头上需要我帮你拿…拿下来吗….”Nico说着便傻笑地抓住了艺术家的头发，仿佛真的有什么见鬼的兔子一样，Da Vinci一边试图松开他的手一边越过他的肩膀找寻那个背影，“妈的Nico，在我踢你屁股之前放开我！”  
可惜对方并没有这个意愿，在蹂躏了艺术家的头发很久之后Nico仿佛失去了兴趣，又踉跄着跑到舞池里去了；  
Da Vinci这时才发现自己的对面早已空无一人，那个背影已经消失，只剩下桌子上半杯没喝完的白兰地。  
他发誓，有那么一瞬间他想当面给Nico一个左勾拳，但实际上他所做的只是大声地咒骂了几句，随即便被音乐声盖过罢了。

 

8.

 

“我今天晚上看见你了。”Da Vinci双手插在裤子口袋中说道。这次的梦境比以往都不同，天空被阴霾的云层占据，深浅不同的灰色带着柔软的曲线分割了他所能看到的天空。他能感觉风也比以往更强烈了些，树叶刮起时发出了纸张互相摩擦的声音。那个人仍然穿着相同的衣服站在他身边，只不过这次看上去有些疲倦。他做出一个饶有兴趣的表情，示意艺术家继续说下去，“我的意思是在酒吧。”

 

“你应该是认错人了，Signor Da Vinci，我整晚都在工作。”Riario微笑着拨开眼前多余的头发，“我没有多余的时间去喝一杯，不过听起来您倒是有。”

 

“我是个画画的，从酒精中摄取灵感也算我工作的一部分。”他看着对方微微点了头，但脸上的表情却带着相反的意思。阳光试图刺破密实的云层，但所留下的只不过是个炫眼的光斑，“你是做什么的，Signor Riario？”

 

“我倾向不将私人信息透露给陌生人，”他边说着边往前走了几步，Da Vinci跟上他的脚步，Riario的眼睛里一如既往地透着警惕与谨慎，他将外套脱下搭在手臂上，只穿着一件黑色的衬衫，Da Vinci咽了咽口水，他不知道为什么自己会有这样的反应，哪怕这只是在梦里。

“我并不觉得我们之间的关系只是陌生人，Girolamo.”艺术家故意叫了他的教名，Riario身体微微僵直了一下，眼睛打量着微微笑着的Leonardo，“给我一点信任，嗯？”

Riario皱着眉思考了一会，最终还是开口说道：“我的职业和你的有一定关系。”Leonardo有些怀疑地看着他，Riario怎么看上去都不像是和艺术沾边的人，他就像某种精准到毫秒的时钟，即便在这个阴郁的天气里都能保持精准的运作。

“就这些？互相信任？”Leonardo用手指比划了一下他们两个之间，语气里也带着几分滑稽。

 

“ 也许等到以后我会告诉你的。”


	5. Chapter 5

9\. 

Leonardo Da Vinci最近的待办事情有很多。  
1\. 和Lorenzo Medici（aka.奸商）谈妥画展的事情。  
2\. 想办法Zo去烦Nico而不是自己。  
3\. 新颜料。  
4\. 想办法找Zo借钱缴房租，所以第二项也许可以暂时等等。  
5\. Girolamo Riario和那幅见鬼的画。  
他在空闲的时候试图Google过那个名字，得出来的结果并不尽人意。看在上帝的份上Riario竟然连Facebook或者Twitter都没有，只是有几篇几年前的国际关系论文；从文笔的谨慎程度来说应该是一个人，但Riario在梦里却告诉他截然不同的答案，这让Leonardo感觉有些挫败。冬天几乎要过去了，天气开始变得暖和起来，阳光也不像之前那样透过一层云雾才能照进房间，但他依然能感觉到丝丝的寒冷顺着窗户钻进身体。Leonardo从沙发的缝隙中摸出半包烟，因为找不到火机所以干脆在灶台上点着，然后深深地吸了一口，让冷空气和尼古丁在肺中慢慢结合，然后再慢慢地过渡到大脑；他的口腔中充满了烟草与拿铁的味道，艺术家闭上眼睛，享受着几乎是转瞬而过的眩晕感。  
就在这时他听到了门锁打开的声音，让他有些意外的是Nico和Zo一起提着三袋外卖走了进来，而且Nico的脸色看上去有些不自然，如果忽视Zo在一旁掩饰不住得逞的笑容的话，艺术家也许还会关心一下发生了什么，但是目前看来没有这个必要。  
“Maestro，给你买了Taco.”学徒果然给他带了墨西哥菜，天知道他上次其实是随便乱说的，想象着那些恶心的豆子滑过食道的感觉让艺术家已经感觉饱了。Zo从冰箱里拿了两罐啤酒和一听汽水，扔给一脸不情愿的Nico，然后走到Da Vinci身边，顺便从烟盒里抽出了一根给自己用同样的方式点上，挥挥手扇走了白色的烟雾。  
“Lorenzo让我催你画展的事情，”Zo吐出一口烟对他说，“别告诉我你已经忘了。”  
Da Vinci的手指无聊地敲打着大理石桌面，他看着坐在沙发上的Nico慢慢吃着烤鸡时不时还往这里看一眼，“那个Medici？替我告诉他如果我要是他就先担心自己的头发比较好。”果不其然这句话得到了Zo的一个白眼，作为Da Vinci的大学同学兼为数不多的好友之一，他非常清楚艺术家的一举一动，哪怕只是一个念头，Zo弹掉多余的烟灰说：“别忘了你的展览是在我的画廊里，我不想几个月之后我们两个都因为你没完成工作而上报纸，所以你最好还是开始画点什么，Leo.”  
“我的确在画，”Leonardo喝了一口啤酒之后说道，“而且你的画廊无论如何也不会上报纸的。”  
Zo看着客厅里那幅完成一半的作品，看样子Da Vinci似乎把他全部的心血全部倾注于这幅画中，这比他预计的还要糟糕一万倍，“你有没有觉得你对那个梦太过于认真了？我的意思是也许你应该更在乎现实，而不是什么连名字都没有的黑衣男人。”  
“Girolamo Riario.”  
“什么？”  
“那是他的名字，”艺术家不耐烦地点上第二根烟，深深地吸了一口。“那不只是梦，梦境从来不会让我记住任何一个细节，包括树的阴影和太阳的反光，我的意思是他太真实了, 就像是我能够一伸手就摸到他一样，我甚至记得他衬衫上的花纹，是黑色的。”Da Vinci仔细回想着梦境中的一切，包括Riario浅浅的笑纹和嘲讽他时微微上扬的语调，然后不自觉地低头笑了出来。  
“你真的疯了，Leo.”Zo瞪大眼睛对他说，语气中是不可置信的惊讶。

回答Zo的只是另一抹随即飘散的白烟。

 

10.  
“他们说我疯了。”Leonardo对Riario说，他们两个人坐在树荫下，看着山谷另一侧的河流因为阳光而反射着刺眼的亮色光芒，仿佛一根根细小的剑在远处自由挥舞着。Riario仿佛不太习惯直接坐在草地上，但他并没有说些什么，树叶的阴影投射在他的脸上，在鼻梁和眼窝的交界处映成了一个完美的形状。“他们说你不是真实的。”  
Riario依旧没有说话，只是微微瞪大了眼睛，仿佛Da Vinci正在讲述一个精彩绝伦的故事一样；这让他显得有些神经质，艺术家心里默默的想，但奇怪的是他并不讨厌这种有些离经叛道的表情，相反他希望多看到Riario除了客套的微笑之外的另一面。他们两个之间的距离只不过一个肩膀，而有些时候Da Vinci却觉得这场梦境仿佛如同凝固的胶质。  
“你在现实生活中也是这个样子么，一副高高在上的伯爵作风？”  
“那要看交谈的对象而定，Signor Da Vinci.”  
“那我可以认为你对我格外感兴趣么？”Leonardo笑着摘掉了草地上正在开放的一朵浅黄色花朵，手指轻轻搓着意外柔软的花瓣直到磨出汁液，再不以为然地在裤子上擦掉。  
“你可能想太多了，也许你可以像我一样试着享受一下现实中没有的晴天，前提是闭上嘴巴的话。”  
艺术家看着Riario棱角分明的侧颜，他的双手随意地搭在膝盖上，Leonardo发现Riario拥有着他所见过的最美丽的手，手指很长，而且骨节微微凸出，不会像女人那样柔弱无骨，但也看得出平时保养得当，在指节的部位并没有多余的茧子。似乎感到了对方的注视，Riario有些不自然地把手握紧再放开，一时间两个人都没有说话，只能听到远处的河流游走时伴随的袅袅水声。  
有那么一瞬间Da Vinci想掏出随身携带的速写本，把Riario的侧脸彻底留在他的画笔下，但他忘记了这只是个梦，于是他便鬼使神差般地凑了上去，让自己的嘴唇彻底印在了Riario的嘴唇上。  
一时间两个人都微微愣住了，对于这个突如其来的吻Da Vinci并没有思考太多，仿佛这是一件理所应当的事情一样。Riario的嘴唇有些干燥，但却出乎平常地柔软，艺术家感觉对方只是浑身僵硬但并没有反抗，于是便趁机伸出舌头润湿了他的下唇，顺势加深了这个吻。  
Da Vinci感觉对方的睫毛在微微抖动着，但随即便毫不示弱地回应着他，舌头相互纠缠着，吮吸着对方的唇瓣。相比于接吻来说这更像是某种无形而情色的竞争，充斥着雄性之间独有的荷尔蒙；艺术家从不知道Riario是个如此富有激情的人，在某些方面来说。他的手拢在对方的后脑上让两个人之间的距离更近些，Riario的头发比他想象中的还要柔软，Da Vinci用手指轻轻梳理着，同时感觉到对方慢慢把双手放在了自己的背部。他能闻到Riario身上独有的味道，就像是茂密的暗绿色西洋杉。有那么一瞬间Da Vinci在心中恳求不管是谁也好，能让这个幻觉一直延续下去。  
但梦境终归只是梦境罢了。  
随着视线模糊又逐渐变得明朗，和呼啸而过的火车鸣笛声，他又一次地在破旧的公寓中醒来，就像之前一样；但只有这次，他却无法抑制住自己奔涌而出的思绪，就像是无法拭去唇角依然残留着Riario的气息一样。


	6. Chapter 6

11.  
Da Vinci感觉自己的身体像是被抽干了水分一样紧绷，仿佛胃部直接贴着肋骨一样让他不舒服；Zo的西服对他来说还是太小了，衬衫和外套毫无缝隙地贴在皮肤上，这种感觉就像是五年级那次被迫参加的大提琴音乐会；他想伸手解开快要让他窒息的领带，桌子底下Zo毫不留情地给了他一脚，眼神里明确透露出别想给我搞花样的讯息。  
说真的，他只是想让自己不被领带憋死而已。  
对面正在讲话的Lorenzo稍微停顿了一下，艺术家有些烦躁不安地喝了一口Piemonte，有些粗鲁地示意他继续，仿佛他忘记了自己才是处于被动局势的一方。  
“如果方便透露的话，请问Signor Da Vinci这次画展的主题是什么？”Lorenzo一边切着罗勒烤鹌鹑一边说。  
Zo看了看因为极度不适而坐立难安的Da Vinci，尽可能地用自己最委婉的语气说道：“Leonardo他最近有一些其他的事情，所以细节方面还没有具体商榷过，非常抱歉，Signor Medici.”  
“所以你的意思是他已经把整件事忘在脑后了？”Lorenzo并没有表现出太过于吃惊，只是微微皱眉，仿佛他早就料到这种事情会发生一样。  
“是的，”正当Zo想办法怎么搪塞这位赞助人的时候，Da Vinci终于说了这顿午饭之间的第一句话，“像Zo说的那样，我很抱歉。”  
“我倒是比较好奇究竟是什么事情能让一个雇员忘记他的老板。”  
“对此我无可奉告，而且我们并不是雇佣关系。”不顾Zo使来的眼色，Leonardo吃下了一口早已冷掉的野蘑菇烩饭，“我可以保证的是画展会如期举行，而你也会得到你想要的。”  
“那你又如何能确保我不会突然撤资，把钱给那些我认为能完全得到收益的人呢？”  
“你不会的。”  
“原因是？”Lorenzo饶有兴趣地看着他对面的两个人，放下了手中的刀叉。  
“因为你不会找到比我更适合的人。”  
“我喜欢你的野心，Signor Da Vinci；但我同时希望你的作品能和你的嘴巴一样出色。”Lorenzo从座位上站起身整理了下西装，“就像Signor Da Vinci一样，我还有其他事情要做；享受你们的午餐，先生们。”他最后看了一眼桌子对面的两个人，对侍者说了些什么之后便走出了房间。  
等到Lorenzo完全离开后Da Vinci解开了领带和衬衫的前三个扣子，露出一小部分胸膛，有那么一瞬间他感觉终于思绪回归现实，而不是飘在某个不知名的山谷中。Zo有些担心地看着他，但很快便被愤怒所掩盖。Leonardo知道他想说些什么，也许他刚刚彻底亲手掐灭了自己本来就暗淡无光的前程，哦对了，连带着还有他最好的朋友的一起。  
“天知道我多想现在拿牛排刀捅进你的胃里，Leonardo.”  
“相信我，Medici比你要迫切得多。”Da Vinci一口气喝光了杯子里剩下的红酒，“在杀了我之前至少让我做完我的工作。”  
“看在上帝的份上，Leo！你以为我愿意看着Medici那幅嘴脸然后再和他道歉即使我什么都没做错么？也许就那么一次，就一次，你可以学着自己收拾自己的烂摊子，不是我或者Nico.”  
“超级英雄总是需要两个忠实的伙伴，你不能反驳漫威的决定。”

“随便来个人杀了我，就现在。”Zo看着他然后绝望地瘫倒在了椅子上。

12.  
当睁开双眼的时候，他发现自己正处于一片白色的混沌之中。他感觉自己的四肢柔弱无力，视线也变得因为浅色的刺激而变得有些模糊。他试图攥紧拳头，但却发现每根手指都如同被抽去骨头一样根本没有办法。他的双脚有些虚浮地站在原地，他不知道这是那里，白色，一眼望去几乎都是白色，无限放大的空虚与恐惧渐渐吞噬着他的心脏。他并不知道自己所处的地方究竟有多大，也许漫无边际，也许伸出手就能碰到无形的墙壁；但无论哪种他知道自己都不会喜欢。  
过了不久他才意料到自己身处于何处，而一阵惊慌从大脑迸发出逐渐蔓延到四肢；这是他的梦，就如同曾经梦过的那些山谷与树丛一样，这片空茫的雾色同样是他梦境中的一部分。没有风，没有蜿蜒而过的溪流，没有刺痛眼睛的阳光，没有Riario.  
Girolamo Riario并不在这里。  
他所见之处全部被这种单调的颜色所覆盖，那个熟悉的黑色身影却并没有再一次地光临他的梦境。  
这让Leonardo感到恐惧，也许是因为惯性的原因；他已经适应了自己的梦境中会准时出现的陌生男人，他们甚至分享了一个不切实际的吻；但如今这一切全部被另一片虚无所替代。Riario在他的脑子里，但他却不知道自己因为什么而忘记了他。  
Da Vinci闭上眼睛仔细回忆起曾经的那些梦境，包括风吹过他头发的时候所带来的细小刺痒感，青草划过皮肤时候的湿润，和Riario乌黑如夜空般的瞳孔，他笑起来略带神经质的眨眼，还有他唇齿间的淡淡红酒气息。他在黑暗中微笑起来，努力忽视着他所被包围的世界。  
也许在下一次做梦的时候，Riario会像什么都没发生过一样照常出现坐在他身边；但也有可能那个吻便是他们的诀别。  
就这么一次，Da Vinci在心底祈求不管是谁也好，能带他离开这场不切实际的梦境。

 

在现实中现在正是初春，树上的积雪逐渐被新抽出的嫩芽所代替；而他独自虚构的夏天却这么悄无声息地结束了。


	7. Chapter 7

13.  
佛罗伦萨的夏天简直是让人难以忍受，热流随着西来的风迅速地席卷了这座古城，每一次呼吸都仿佛都带着灼热的高温；强烈的日光都让原本苍绿的树叶都几乎带上了了无生气的暗黄色，街心的喷泉旁边坐着许多慕名而来但却被骄阳几乎晒昏头脑的外地游客，而平时在市政广场上写生画像的艺术家们则也耐不住如此灼热的天气纷纷躲进了离自己最近的公共建筑中。  
Da Vinci正坐在二楼画廊的靠窗处，手边放着半瓶已经不那么冰的啤酒，面前正架着一幅还未完成的草稿。在夏天到来的一周之后他终于忍受不住自己漏风的公寓，在Nico的建议下直接把被子和颜料都搬到了Zo的画廊的二楼，但附加条件则是对方的二十四小时催稿。画廊建在Via del Gondi大街的右侧，不远处则是领主广场；艺术家看着市政厅门口稀疏的人群喝了口啤酒，他已经回忆不起来是如何度过上个夏天的，同样是让人睁不开眼的阳光和窒息的高温，但可以肯定的是去年夏天比现在要好过很多。  
他已经有一段时间没有梦到过Riario了。  
如同他毫无痕迹地踏入Da Vinci的梦境一样，他的消失也是那么寂静，他从他的唇间偷走一个吻，对方但却忘记了一个像样的告别。  
这样Leonardo感到心酸。  
这是个罕见的情绪，作为艺术家他本应通晓情感；但这种内心的酸涩却是很久以来的第一次，仿佛看着一只被折断翅膀的鸟但无力回天一样。Da Vinci烦躁地喝光了剩下的啤酒，正当他准备去冰箱里那一支新的的时候，他听到了Vanessa的脚步声；作为画展的模特兼朋友（还有前女友，如果她愿意承认这个称呼的话）之一，Vanessa不同于Zo或者Nico，在听过Leonardo那个怪异的梦之后表现得像是个刚刚初恋的小女孩，她有几次试着帮Leo打听Riario，最后则也是无疾而终了，对于过分热忱的Vanessa艺术家刚开始有些不适应，毕竟给前男友当肖像模特并不是一件正常的事，但久而久之他也便习惯了。她进来的时候拿着一盆新鲜的向日葵，打过招呼便笑着放在艺术家的窗台旁边。  
“外面的天气都能直接让人昏过去，天知道那些游客是怎么想的。”Vanessa熟练地坐在画架前，对Leo的问题眨了眨眼之后便没有任何多余的动作。这次画展的主题是遗忘，而他笔下的Vanessa则象征着正在找寻所丢失之物的灵魂；在一开始的时候Zo并不认为这是个好题材，毕竟拿记忆做文章就像是那些俗套的爱情故事一样，但在艺术家的坚持下只能作罢。他仔细地将Vanessa绑着缎带的头发打上深浅不一的阴影，如果有风吹过的话会让她变得更美，就像之前一样；艺术家心里想道。  
房间中充斥着无声的惬意，有人在楼下哼着不成调的曲子，也许是刚刚下班的Nico，等到这幅画结束的时候他们会一起趁着夕阳未消步行到对面的酒吧里庆祝周末，一起调侃小学徒的不胜酒力，顺便听Zo抱怨现在人们艺术审美的畸形度。在这些都结束后，他们在温暖的夏夜中微醺着告别，也许第二天早上谁也不会记得发生过什么，除了满足的宿醉感和昨天模糊的记忆。  
但这并不够。  
就连他自己都无法用言语去形容那种感觉。  
好像是一块完全不对称但却被强迫拼上的拼图块一样，他很清楚地知道自己心中缺少的是什么，而那便是谁也无法替代的。那是无论在第几杯酒之后，只要一想起来就会心酸的感情。那并不是爱，爱要更复杂得多，爱是Leonardo永恒逃避的主题；但那又像是爱，它比爱更加直白，带着期盼，而且还参杂着得而复失的落差感。  
“Leonardo？”Vanessa看着正盯着画布出神的Da Vinci，她走了过去，看到已经基本完成草稿的人像，图中的人像她，但却感觉又不是她。“你愿意和我谈谈么？”  
“关于什么？”  
“你的画展…”Vanessa把一缕头发别到耳后，另一只手摸过艺术家的脸颊，带着某种莫名的怜悯。“我只是你真正想表达的感情的媒介，是个人都能看出那幅画的主题并不是遗忘。”  
“那是什么？”Leonardo感觉自己就像是被剥光了一样尴尬，他抿了口啤酒之后说。  
“和遗忘相反，artista，是寻找。”她微微笑着说，“这么讲也许会有些奇怪，但我能从自己的眼睛里看出所有发生过的事情；我曾经弄丢了一样很珍贵的东西，它从此再也没有出现过在我的生活中，我用尽办法想把它重新带回身边，但却发现自己连最基本的第一步都无法迈出。”她的手指落在Da Vinci的太阳穴轻轻点着，“这是个悲伤的故事。”  
“这是个虚构的故事。”  
“正因为如此，一切只是虚构，所以才会在最后显得那么悲伤。”她轻轻地在Leonardo额头上落下一个吻，然后慢慢离开了房间，只留下Leonardo和阳台上那盆绽放得几乎不合时宜的向日葵。


	8. Chapter 8

14\.   
当他再一次梦见草原与山谷的时候，他已经开始怀疑这是不是另一个不可知的梦境。

一切都没有变过，包括风的运向和阳光折射到他曈膜上的闪光，空气中似乎有露水和青草的味道，现实中的佛罗伦萨已经是盛夏，但梦中的温度却永远舒适干爽。远处的河流仍然在流淌的时候发出铃铛般的清脆声音。他看着天空中划过几只深色的鸟，羽毛几乎黑的发亮还有尖锐的喙，这让他想起了Riario，美丽的同时却又带着危险。Leonardo跟随着那些滑行的鸟慢慢走在自己的梦境中，就像它们仿佛在给他引路一样；在穿过了一片低矮的灌木后他看见那些黑色的生物便四散着飞走了，取而代之的是一个熟悉的影子正站在桦树下。

Riario.

对方依旧穿着那件黑色的衬衫和暗色的条纹围巾，背影如同之前一样瘦削。有一只鸟轻轻落在他的肩膀上，用嘴巴的尖部轻轻戳着柔软的布料，就像是在通报一个意外的来客。Riario转过身，看到对面的人之后像之前一样略带神经质地笑着眨了个眼，仿佛他们之前并不存在着将近一个季节的隔阂。

Leonardo感到愤怒，但他却说不出愤怒的缘由。一股莫名的情绪从胸腔中迸发，流窜到四肢让他攥紧了手指。他不知道此刻应该是对着Riario的脸上来一拳，还是应该给他一个久违的吻，或者这两项都可以。桦树的叶子在Riario脸上投射出虚晃的影子，他的眉眼间看起来比平时要显得悲伤，但Leonardo却不知自己是不是其中的原因。

 

“好久不见，Artista.”

 

Da Vinci不知道该如何回答，也许Riario并不想告诉他消失的原因，又或者是他自己根本没有胆量开口问他；他走过去，那只鸟顺势飞到了树林深处，他看着Riario脸上淡淡的笑容，然后慢慢地用手指描绘着他五官的轮廓，从眉骨到鼻梁最后停留在对方单薄的嘴唇上，用指腹慢慢摩挲着；令他有些意外的是Riario就竟然这样顺势地闭上了眼，睫毛轻轻抖动着，被阳光染成了淡淡的金色。Leonardo将手指拿开，然后用嘴唇封住了他的嘴唇。

这是他们之间的第二个吻，但感觉就像曾经历过上百次一样。Da Vinci用舌头撬开了Riario的牙齿卷着对方的舌头轻轻吮吸着，同时Riario也还不示弱地咬着Leonardo的下嘴唇，这个吻充满了侵略性，不知过了多久两个人才因为需要氧气而放开对方；Leonardo感觉自己的嘴唇在流血，而Riario的情况也没好到哪里去，他伸出舌头色情地舔光了嘴角处Da Vinci的血迹，仿佛就像一个无声的邀请。

Da Vinci一把将Riario推到了干枯的树干上，然后扯下围巾亲吻对方的脖颈，在皮肤上留下一个个红色的印记，也许等到梦醒也不会散。之后他第一次听到Riario的呻吟，低沉而性感，他的手指划进了艺术家的头发中，稍微带点力道地揪着，但Leo此刻却毫不在意；随着他的动作慢慢往下，Riario平时穿戴整齐的衣服被粗暴地扯开，几粒扣子甚至掉进了草丛中，Leonardo第一次见到对方裸露的上半身，并没有他想象的单薄，而是比一般人也许还要强壮些，他的手指勾勒出腹肌的痕迹，而另一只则时不时地捏着一侧的乳头直到挺立起来，Riario对此显得格外敏感，Leonardo在他的嘴唇和胸膛上留下一个个吻之后，膝盖便顺势滑进了对方大腿之间，摩擦着早已硬起来的器官。

“Artista….”Riario将手臂环绕着Da Vinci的脖子，在对方解开他裤子拉链的时候在他耳边轻轻念着这个词，Leonardo感觉一阵火热从小腹迸发，他熟练地隔着内裤揉捏着Riario的性器，感觉对方沉重的吐息和呻吟吹在耳边，Riario不甘示弱地将手也伸进了艺术家的裤子中，很快两个人的阴茎就都被他握在手里互相摩擦着，  
Leonardo因为快感而扬起了头，到目前为止这绝对算是他所能经历过的最火辣的事情，不管是梦境还是现实；他看着Riario深黑色的眼睛被欲望所笼罩，汗水顺着太阳穴流下来，这让他感觉格外可爱，他又一次地将对方拽进一个深入的亲吻，而Riario手上的动作越来越快，他们的呼吸逐渐变得一致，呻吟着对方的名字，直到先后释放了出来，体液打在两个人身上分不出究竟是谁的。

高潮过后的Da Vinci搂着Riario的腰慢慢平复着呼吸，而他的手却不自觉地往后面伸去，Riario依旧再享受着最后的余韵，平日有些苍白的皮肤被红晕所覆盖；Leonardo将那件平时不离身的夹克平埔之后引领着他躺在温暖的草地上，同时缓慢而慵懒地吻着Riario。他沾了一点体液之后便向Riario的后穴入口伸去，钝痛顿时让对方皱紧了眉头，随着手指的进入发出了些许呻吟。Da Vinci耐心而温柔地开拓着他，等他完全适应的时候变成第二根手指，在后穴内慢慢做着剪刀的手势；Riario咬住了自己的嘴唇不让痛呼溢出，同时开始自己套弄起来疲软的性器。不知过了多久Leonardo将手指变成了三根，然后开始小幅度地抽插着，他看向Riario的眼睛，在鬓角处留下一个个细碎而带有安抚性质的吻，等到他感觉Riario已经差不多准备好的时候，Da Vinci抽出手指，从而用勃起的器官顶住后穴的入口。

“这也许会有一点疼。”

“你忘了这只是个梦了么？”Riario叹口气然后向后慢慢挺身，让对方阴茎的头部慢慢顶入自己的身体，他正努力地适应着这股久违的疼痛，艺术家看着对方隐忍的表情只感觉自己的性器又胀大几分，他的手撑在Riario脑袋两侧，而对方的双腿盘在他的腰上，这幅画面光是靠想象就能感觉到有多色情，更别提主人公之一是平时一脸禁欲的Riario。等到Leonardo完全进入的时候两个人都叹了一口气，这种感觉就像失去的一角终于被补回一样，Riario的身体里面很热，内壁紧紧地绞着他的性器，他开始尝试性地抽插，而对方也慢慢开始流露出细微的呻吟；Da Vinci的汗水滴落在Riario的身上，然后随即被指尖抹掉。等到Leonardo终于找到那甜蜜的一点的时候，Riario的双腿突然夹紧了他，身体也因为快感而颤抖着，刘海已经彻底被汗水打湿，温顺地贴在额头上，他呻吟出一些Leonardo听不懂的词语，音调因为每一次猛烈的抽插而变得有些怪异，但艺术家却觉得现在的Riario格外地性感。

“Girolamo…”Da Vinci在他耳边念着对方的教名，感觉后穴又绞紧了一些，Riario因为快感搂住Leonardo的脖子，在他的后背上留下几道淡红的抓痕，在几十下抽插之后Da Vinci感觉对方身体在颤抖，双腿也几乎无力地垂在两侧，他知道对方马上就要高潮了，而自己也几乎也不能再坚持多久。在几次重重地抽插之后Riario低声嘶吼着射了出来，精液又一次打湿了自己的腹部，Da Vinci又一次吻上了对方的嘴唇，然后将性器拔出来射在了对方的胸膛上。

“Leonardo…”Riario依旧试图从刚才的快感中平复过来，他的手指随意地在Da Vicni胸膛上打转，他们就这么躺在有些潮湿的草地中间，时不时交换一个吻，不知过了多久Riario终于起身，有些嫌弃地用衬衫擦干净了身上残留的液体，同时阻止了Da Vinci继续想要动作的手，不知为什么他感觉Riario此刻的样子有些无语言说的悲伤，就像是知道某些事情要发生但自己却无能为力一样。他看着眼前的人慢慢变成了从前那个一脸戒备和冷淡的Riario，虽然脸颊上未消的红晕出卖了他。Riario的手指再一次地抚过Leonardo的脸颊，如同要将他的样子描绘在纸上一样，Da Vinci想说些什么，但却发现自己根本无从开口。他不知道为什么气氛会一下子变得奇怪起来，Riario看向他的眼神就像是诀别，而他曾经看见过相同的感情，就在这个炎热的夏天之前。

 

Leonardo开始心慌起来。他想要醒过来，却发现自己无论如何挣扎都却无法离开这个梦境。有那么一瞬间他已经知道了Riario真正想说的是什么，那是自己无法承受的东西，他并不知道其中的原因，但一个夏天已经显得格外深刻，而Riario的眼中的感情则漫长得像是永恒，他闭上有些酸胀的眼睛，Riario的脸却还是深刻地印在脑海中，他最后一次感觉对方的手指轻轻摸过自己的嘴唇，最后一次留下一个不带任何情欲的亲吻，最后一次在他的耳边轻轻低语，他知道睁开眼梦境会依然如初，但Riario却再也不会出现在他所虚构的任何世界中。

 

“Ciao, my artista.”


	9. Chapter 9

15.  
Da Vinci从不知道每一天的时间可以那么漫长。  
夏天已经基本过去了，树上曾经鲜绿的叶子也逐渐慢慢脱离枝干，气温也慢慢变成了可以容忍甚至微微寒冷的地步；君主广场上已经没有那么多游客了，他甚至能从画廊的天台看到远处仿造的大卫像。空气中飘散着颜料和丙烯的味道，初秋柔和的阳光从窗户的一角中透进来打在那幅未完成的画作上，让本身鲜嫩的黄色变得更加恍惚。他的手指上被各种颜色覆盖，桌边还放着半瓶Gattinara；Leonardo的意识已经有些模糊，就像是眼前有无数的重像，每一帧都是曾经那些温暖的梦，但却再也无法身临其境，只能作为一个旁观者再一次地停驻于那片山谷中。  
他再也没见过Riario.  
Da Vinci有的时候还会梦到树丛和草原，但他却再也无法感觉到风从皮肤上划过的真实感，或者曾经湿润的空气所卷起青草的味道扑入他的鼻腔，所谓梦，更不如说是脑海中凌乱的碎片。  
他不知道对方离开的原因，就像他不知道这一切是如何开始一样。Riario于他不过一个真实的镜像，一个虚构的存在，和一场不切实际的迷恋罢了；就像所有的艺术家都会对他们的模特所做的那样。但他的身体里有个声音在告诉他这一切并不仅仅是梦，他对Riario并不了解，但对方看上去却熟知有关于他的一切，就连最后的道别都如同像曾经经历过千万次一样。  
Leonardo Da Vinci喝了一口酒，看着眼前那幅即将完成的作品。绿色的山谷中洒满了正午柔和的阳光，左边能隐约看到天蓝色的溪流，在太阳的映照下闪着银色的光芒；右边是愈发深远的树林，上面盘旋着几只不知名的禽类，而在森林的边缘处一个穿着黑衣的男人背对着画布，背影瘦削挺直，与这幅画面格格不入。Da Vinci想要触摸帆布上那块浓郁的黑色，就像他之前曾经拍过Riario的背那样，但他却想了想又放下了手，转而揉了揉了自己的眉心。  
Riario已经不存在于他的生活中了。  
这个事实不管想多少次都会让他心痛。  
当他把这个消息告诉Nico和Zo的时候他们只是拍拍艺术家的肩膀，然后在酒吧里递给他一支又一支Shots而已。他的画展日期越来越近，而遗忘这个题材则是他目前看来最需要的，遗忘，如果所有的事情都像这两个词一样简单该有多好。如果他的世界里从未出现过Riario，或者他能轻易地将这一切全部抛在脑后，想必结果也不至于至此。  
就像之前说过的，这并不是爱情。爱情并不会像他们之间那样空虚飘渺；但这却又像是爱情，至少Da Vinci从来没对一个人，一个男人有过如此的感觉。他已经放弃了寻找Riario，也不再奢求对方出现在他的梦境中。  
也许这便是结局，艺术家心里想着，就像每一幅画的最后一笔那样，不管他喜欢与否，所有事情都逃不过一个结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go:p


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending

6\.   
当佛罗伦萨真正进入冬天的时候，Da Vinci终于如期开了画展。

他和Zo还有Nico拿着香槟站在画室的中心，Vanessa在不远处接待着来客，他听着身旁不断有人和他交谈，多半是恭喜，时而夹杂着几句对于某幅画的看法，Zo替他回答了大多数，Leonardo感觉自己仿佛游离在这个世界之外，作为一个纯粹的第三方进入这个世界，而不是这些画的主人。他的头脑有些恍惚，眼前明亮的灯光让他有些睁不开眼睛，Nico在旁边拉了拉他的袖子，顺便让人撤走了他的香槟杯；那个孩子终于辞去了推销自行车的工作从而到了Zo的画室当助手，Leonardo不知道对方是怎么说服他的，但每次提到这个话题的时候Nico总是会有些尴尬地转换话题，久而久之Da Vinci也失去了提问的乐趣。

“Signor Medici来了。”Vanessa带着他的赞助商走到了他的面前之后便找个理由拖着Nico离开了，只留下艺术家四处张望假装没有看到对面捧着高脚杯的人；Zo轻咳了一声打破沉默，他开口问道：“不知道最近阁下如何？”

“还不错。”Medici短暂地笑了一下便移开了视线，看向了远处正中心的一幅画，“没有想到我们的艺术家能按时完成作品。”

“我比你想的要出色的多，Signor.”旁边的Zo借势攀上了他的肩膀狠狠地捏了下，然后笑着对Medici说，“您今天是独自来的？”

对方笑了笑，表示并不在意，“其实并不是，一个远道来的鉴赏家和我一起，他应该还在入口。”Medici将手中的杯子交给侍者之后微微整理了下西服，“我还有人需要见，画展很不错；失陪了，先生们。”

Leonardo和Zo看着赞助商笑着致意后便离开了，过了一会之后Nico便回来拉走了Zo两个人也走了，只留下Leonardo一个人站在空旷的房间里发呆。他看着屋子里的画，有的是速写，有的则是涂上了色彩的油画，但无一例外地都以遗忘为主题；他的左手边是Vanessa的画像，画中的她头上绑着青色的缎带，向前迈步但眼神却向身后飘去，仿佛在找寻着什么早已失去的东西。在她的旁边是这次画展的主要作品，也是Da Vinci永不会遗忘的那场梦境。

当他把最后一笔颜料涂到帆布上之后，艺术家也吃惊于自己眼前的景色：那分明就是他的梦，不差一丝分毫，深绿色的植被与淡黄的阳光完美地融合在一起，水蓝色的天空被不远处的溪流衬得更加透明，而水流所带起的一片片闪光则是纯暇的白色；暗色的树林在溪流的旁边则显得更加幽深，在那前面有一个黑色的身影，即使过了那么久，每次看到他的时候Da Vinci的心脏总是会隐隐作痛，这并不比夏天时的尖锐，却从而显得格外绵长酸闷。他静静地看着那幅画上的Riario，然后便自嘲地笑了笑。

这个世界上原来并没有什么永远的遗忘。

 

他仍清楚地记得关于Riario的所有，他笑起来时候神经质的眨眼，他威胁人的温柔口气，和他唤他名字时候带着罗马口音的声调。

Artista.

再也没有人那么叫过他。

Leonardo对着那个背影轻声笑了起来，再一次地亲吻依旧存在于他脑海中的Riario. 

“Maestro?”不知道什么时候走过来的Nico轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，把他拉回现实。“有个人想要见你。”

Leonardo转过身来，看到了他面前的那个人，即便在以后过了很久他发誓那绝对是他这一辈子所见过最美好的事情。

那个人穿着一身黑色的西服，刘海微微挡住同样是黑色的眼睛，鼻梁挺直，嘴角带着笑容，一手拿着外套，另一只手则懒散地放在口袋里。

 

那分明是他梦中的样子。

 

Girolamo Riario.

他的梦想终于走进了现实。

Leonardo不知道自己应该说些什么，或者干脆什么都不说。他看着面前的这个真实的Riario，有着体温和心跳的，真实存在的Riario.他在心中向不可知的命运再一次祈祷，感谢它将对方再一次地带回自己的生活。

Da Vinci一直微笑着盯着Riario，就像对方对他做的那样；直到Nico打破了沉默，“Maestro？这就是Signor Medici说的那位鉴赏家。”

 

Riario向他伸出了手，这一切都像是梦境，只不过发生的环境已经截然不同，而这一次Leonardo相信他们之间会有个好的结局。

 

“好久不见，my artista.”

 

 

END


End file.
